


What's in a Name?

by Hbm106



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Book, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbm106/pseuds/Hbm106
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz & Simon "discuss" names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Baz

I never really believed we’d get here. With Snow lying next to me on the couch.   
He kisses my shoulder and cuddles into me.  
“What are you thinking about?” I ask him. Not wanting to ruin the moment, I whisper it.  
“I-I…I was just thinking about what name we’d choose.” His cheeks flood with pink as soon as he gets the words out and it’s so cute that he nearly distracts me from the words themselves.  
“What do you mean?” I wrap an arm around his waist and pull him closer. He swings his legs from being curled behind him to my lap.  
Instead of answering he looks away. (Which I’m kind of impressed by considering he is literally in my lap.) (Fifth year me would be swooning.) (What am I say? I’m swooning.)  
I grab his chin and turn his face toward me, probably with more force than I should have. “Well?”  
He ruffles his curls with the hand that’s not attached to the arm wrapped around me. “You know… what name would we choose if we got married?” His cheeks redden now.

Simon

Baz begins to laugh. And not his cute giggle. His mean laugh from Watford that he always used to tease me.   
The git.  
I let out a sound like “Harrumph.” And he keeps laughing.   
I kick my legs out of his lap and stand in one quick motion. When I’m standing over him with my hands on my hips I cry, “What the fuck is so funny? Excuse me for having marriage fantasies.”  
And with that, I turn to leave him in his drunken laughter state.  
But, of course, him and his vampire reflexes catch me. He grabs my arm and nearly pulls me back down.  
“Simon.”  
I glare down at him. “What?”  
“We’ve been dating two months.”  
Oh. Of course, that’s what this is about. It’s too soon to be thinking about this. And now he’s probably going to think I was proposing or something. Of course we’re not ready for that. Yet.  
“So.” I mutter this and turn again. (To hide in my room, lock the door, and hope this just goes away.)  
He pulls my hand again and I look at his face. I wish I hadn’t because the bastard is biting his lip trying to to laugh at me again.  
“Don’t be embarrassed,” he smirks at me. And, Crowley, if I don’t simultaneously have Watford flashbacks and swoon. Fucking hell.  
“I’ve thought about it, too.”

Baz

Snow’s head snaps up. And of course, he’s at a loss for words. I watch a myriad of emotions cross his face. I can’t tell if he wants to throttle me or straddle me.   
He looks down and mumbles, “Well, what do you think?”  
“I haven’t really settled on anything.” He looks distressed for a moment, but I keep talking. “But I do know that I want to keep my mother’s name.” This statement doesn’t seem to ease his mind, “But I also want to have yours.”  
Finally, he relaxes. Instead of anger, his eyes burn with hunger. (Honestly, hunger. I’ve seen him give the same expression to plate of sandwiches.)  
He murmurs, “Basilton Snow-Pitch,” and falls over me. Grasping for my lips and tangling his fingers through my hair in a way that I love and I know that he does too. (He’ll probably make me bald from all the tugging he does, but Merlin does it feel good.)  
I smile against his lips. “Glad to know you approve, Snow.”


	2. Chapter 2

Baz

Snow growls in reply in a way that only he can. He straddles me. (Knew he’d get around to it.) And takes my head in his hands so that he can kiss me properly. And I melt.  
“I don’t care that it’s too soon to talk about,” he gasps breathlessly.  
I bite his lip. (Gently, I’d never hurt him.)  
“I want a small wedding. You know I already can’t get words out; I don’t need the pressure of saying the words in front of a whole lot of people.” After he says this he gives me time to respond as his trails kisses along my exposed collarbone. Thank Chomsky for button-ups. And thank Aleister Crowley, Merlin, and Chomsky for boyfriends that unfasten them.  
“I want you in jeans,” he continues.  
“I want you in a suit,” I snake my hands from the position on his waist up his chest and to his face. “I want you head freshly shaven, too.” (I don’t know why, but while his curls drive me mad, I love him with a new haircut.)  
He hovers over my lips, “And you have to wear your hair loose. None of this slick back shit.”  
I smile and mumble, “You’ve got it.” And I pull his face back down to mine.

Penelope

Of course when I get to the flat, I get an eye full of half-naked Baz straddled by half-naked Simon.  
“Take it to the bedroom, boys.” I mutter while flipping through the mail.  
I swear these two have more stamina than an Olympic gymnast.   
I begin to take out the sandwich meat and bread (I know, I’m pathetic. The friend that makes snacks for her sexually active best friend and his boyfriend.) and the phone rings.  
“Micah, it’s so good to hear from you. You’re right on time, too. I need a distraction from all the humping that goes on around here.”  
Micah does this adorable stuttering laugh at the mention of humping, “As long as you’re not the one doing it, I guess I’m glad to be a distraction.”  
I laugh at his response and can almost feel him blushing through the phone.

Simon

After Penny walks in on us, I lead Baz to my bedroom and lock the door behind us. I turn to find him already kicking off his shoes and stripping himself of his trousers.  
I grab his hands to stop him. And finally get a response through him look at me mutinously.   
“I want to do that.”  
His eyes lighten again. After I divest him of his trousers he returns the favor. I move in close, wrap my arms around him to press our bare chests together, and kiss him.  
His nibbles at my bottom lip and cups my ass in his hands. Being pressed this close together makes his cock rub against mine and I’m nearly panting when he trails a hand to the waistband of my pants.  
He pulls my last layer of coverage down and follows it. Kneeling before me, he wraps hand around me and runs his thumb along the head. “I know it’s a cliché,” he pauses to kiss my inner thigh, “but I want,” another kiss, “to be married,” he’s now made it to the base of cock, “at sunset.”  
He licks from the base to the tip. My hands are in his hair and I groan as he swirls his tongue along the slit.   
“I want you to—” I gasp. He cups my bare ass in his hands and takes me into his mouth. He licks and sucks me and I clutch his hair to the point that I’m afraid I’m hurting him.  
When I finally cum, he says, “You want me to?” prompting me to finish.  
Gasping, I respond, “That. I just want you to do that.”


End file.
